Survivor VII
by Irken Invader1
Summary: What happens when the IZ cast is put in the show 'Survivor' on Isla Sorna (set of Jurassic Park III) and have to live with the dinos...and each other...
1. THE REIGN OF TERROR BEGINS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the IZ characters…see…*picks up a reluctant Dib and pulls off his shoe and sock to show a small bran saying: Property of IZ! * What did a tell ya!?

Shout Outs: Purple (again!)- Thanks for editing this story and helping out with the start of chapter two…

Gold (not an author)- thanks for the support!

Invader Zim Fan Fiction

Survivor VII

Celebrity edition!

With the cast of the HIT SHOW INVADER ZIM!!

Welcome to the celebrity edition of SURVIVOR! With the cast of INVADER ZIM! Featuring…The Almighty Tallest, Zim and his robot…thing, Zim's teacher, Dib and his sister Gaz, and their dad…Prof. Membrane! And on the Tequila Tribe are…Purple, Red, Bitters, and Membrane! And on the Margarita Tribe are…G.I.R, Zim, Gaz, and Dib! Good luck to both tribes and let the blood lust, I mean _games_ begin!

The tribes slowly climb out of the complimentary voot cruisers. They slowly look around at the 'views' of Isla Sorna, the site of Jurassic Park III (which means dinos J ). "What the HELL have you gotten us into?" Screams Red to Purple who is admirrering the huge dino prints. "What are you talking about… this is awesome!" came a familiar voice. "ZIM!!!" screamed red and purple at the same time, wearing looks of absolute horror. "Hiya!" said zim waving, "We got chosen, too!"

"WE?"

"Yah… me and _G.IR…" _*twitches*

"That's it!" Red yells, "I'm leaving!"

__

"Me too…wait…what the hell?!?" Dib yelps.

A huge raptor comes scampering up and tries to take a bite out of Dib, tackling him.

"Get him! GET HIM!" screams Zim.

"Get off…me… you… thing…" comes Dib's voice over all the roaring, and hissing, and clawing...

Dib manages to get the raptor off him and the raptor runs off whimpering. 

"Damn! I wanted it to kill you…" says Zim.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" says Dib wrapping a leaf around his bitten arm.

Suddenly, a leprechaun (LEP) in leaf clothes comes out of the bushes. "They're always after me lucky charms!" he looks around and giggles to himself. He clears his throat.

"Welcome, to Survivor! Follow me into the hut over there and I'll discuss the rules and prizes…" said the leprechaun starting to walk away. The others followed still snickering about the fact that Dib had a huge bite missing from his arm. "What are you looking at you…you…FREAKS!" he says as he slowly edges into the forest. "Now I wouldn't do that…there are dinosaurs on this island you know…," says the LEP glancing at Dib. "No…ya think…?" says Dib sarcastically. 

The LEP carries on, ignoring Dib," your camp is surrounded by wire fences so you are not eaten in the middle of the night by the dinosaurs. But, for immunity of not being voted off, you will have to harbor some dangerous stuff in you camps, such as your first immunity test, which we will discuss later…aha! Here we are!"

The tribes climb in to the huge straw hut. There, the LEP takes a seat in the middle of the hut, motioning for the rest of the people to on small straw-stuffed pillows on the floor. "Now, I will discuss the rules…first, no cussing,"

"Damn," Purple hissed.

"Shit," Red growled.

"What was that?" GIR says watching at a butterfly.

The LEP glares at Purple, Red, and GIR.

"What?" says Red and Purple innocently.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, *glares at Red and Purple* no cussing, no 'intimate' relationships, and finally, no dinosaur repellant spray."

"Ah, man!" every one said to dino' spray.

"Now we are off to you camps. Tequila, follow me, Margarita, follow Count Cocoa Fangs over there to your camp."

The tribes slowly depart from the hut to their camps where there are dormitories set up for the members. (You didn't think we would let the cast of **INVADER ZIM** suffer did you?) They all soon fell asleep later that night after a dinner of fried raptor (yummy!) and a game of ' shut up or I'll knock your lights out!'

Good night contestants, sleep well, and sweet dreams…because this is the last night you will sleep soundly… *evil laugh echoes through the camps*

Did ya like the first chap? R&R…please!!! I need reviews like I need …uh…sugar! Sugar is like reviews … important and vital for survival… R&R!


	2. THE RAPTOR

SURVIVOR VII  
  
DICLAIMER- does it look like I own the IZ characters? Didn't think so…  
  
The Tequila tribe wakes up in time to see the LEP skip into the dorm.  
  
"Good morning sleepy heads!" the LEP chirps merrily as he bounds in.  
  
"As you more-than-likely know you have to do certain things to gain immunity and other crap like that." The tribe looks at each other then back at the LEP.  
  
"This challenge is going to be a little different from what you've seen on the original show. Hehehehe… *coughs* anyway! You get to raise a baby Veloci Raptor!"  
  
"A what?" Red asks.  
  
"A baby Veloci Raptor! You know! The thing that bit Dib! But it will be smaller. And cuter. And nicer… I think." The tribe members exchanged glances. The LEP skipped outside for a minute then walked back in carrying a large cage. Inside a baby raptor looked around confused.  
  
"I raised a baby raptor once to," Ms. Bitters hissed. "But then it all went horribly wrong!" The LEP stares at Ms. Bitters.  
  
"Right well…" he says uneasily. The LEP lets the dinosaur out of its cage and skips outside.  
  
"Remember," he yells back at them, "I will be back tonight to pick it up! It must be in top condition to pass the test!" He then shuts the door and scampers off to the next tribe. Everyone looks at the baby dino, expecting it to do something.  
  
"I'll make toast for breakfast!" Prof. Membrane says and goes to the kitchen part of the building. Ms. Bitters goes back to her dooming state. Red and Purple stare at the baby dino. It stares right back.  
  
"What do we do with it?" Purple shook his head at the raptor.  
  
"Awwwww! It's so cute!" Red pipes up and hovers toward it. He bends down to pet it when, SLASH!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY EYE!?!?!" Red yells, clutching his left eye. The baby raptor licks its claws and watches Red with interest. He didn't scratch him that hard… did he? Purple can't stop laughing, Ms. Bitters is still 'dooming' away and Prof. Membrane is still cooking breakfast.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile…across the camp at the Margarita Building***  
  
The LEP comes walking in to see Zim and Dib, hissing rude comments to each other.  
  
"…Well at least my robot is smart…"  
  
"…You don't even have a robot you dumb ass!"  
  
Then, Zim and Dib look up to see the LEP standing in the door glaring at them.  
  
They ignore him and continue to cuss each other out.  
  
"…You damn human filth…"  
  
"…You fucking Irken trash…"  
  
" …Take that back you mother fucking asshole!"  
  
"…Why should I you fucking Irken bitch-"  
  
The LEP cleared his throat and glared at them. They abruptly stopped and looked at the LEP. Zim prodded Dib in the side to get him to pay attention, as he wasn't even looking in the right direction. "Oh…You want a piece of this do ya'…take that you bastard!" Dib said as he punched Zim in the stomach… hard…  
  
Zim suddenly began to throw punches at Dib as Dib pushed him down and turning it into a full WWWF Smack down on the dorm floor.  
  
Suddenly, everyone else in the dorms, including cameramen, formed a circle around the fighting Irken and human.  
  
"…Ten bucks on the Irken…"  
  
"…No way…Twenty on the Dib-human…"  
  
The boys fight as the cheering gets louder and soon, the LEP even joins in the huge circle of cheering IZ characters and cameramen. Then, the members of the other tribe walk in to see what is causing all the commotion. The Raptor on a leash held by Red. They begin to cheer on one of the boys, even Ms. Bitters (if you can imagine that…)  
  
"…Let's make BISCUITS!" Suddenly, everyone, even the fight boys, frozen in mid brawl, to Stare at GIR and his extremely out of place comment.  
  
"…Well…he has a point…I am kinda hungry…let's say we settle this over a basket or two of biscuits?" Zim said, standing up and extending an arm out to Dib.  
  
"…Okay…"  
  
Dib takes his hand and is suddenly thrown against the nearest wall.  
  
"HA! Sucker!"  
  
"Why you little…" Dib said as he ran after Zim who had begun to run up the dorm stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
"He went through all that trouble just to get him into bed…" Purple says laughing as Red joins in.  
  
"You perverted freaks…" Gaz says, "You know he would never sleep with his worst enemy…" Gaz says as she, too, began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Opposites attract," Red said, as the LEP cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, that was fun… anyway… now then…if the Tequila Tribe would please leave…thank you…as you probably already know from the Tequila Tribe…For immunity, you will have to raise a baby Veloci Raptor!"  
  
"Yah! Wait a minute… what is a Veloci Raptor?" GIR said, looking curioulsy at the cage sitting by the door.  
  
"Here…I'll show you!" the LEP said as he ran to the door and grabbed the covered cage. "This is a raptor!" he said uncovering the cage.  
  
"Cool…I LOVE violent stuff," Gaz said as she went over to the cage and opened it and pulled it out and held it like a cat and began to pet it.  
  
"Well…OK…I'll just leave you to it then…" the LEP said as he walked out the door, "Oh…and don't forget! It must it top condition to pass the test…"  
  
"Fine!" Gaz said as she began to pet the raptor in her arms again. The raptor began to pur as she began to walk towards to kitchen," I think I'm gonna like you…"  
  
GIR then sat by himself on the floor of the dorm, playing with his toy moose.  
  
*****************Five Hours Later****************  
  
Gaz was sitting in an over stuffed chair in the dorm living room holding the curled up sleeping raptor in her lap, playing Slave Station 2 when Zim and Dib came downstairs.  
  
"What have you guys been doing? Like I care, really…"  
  
The boys ignore her and go straight to the kitchen where GIR was making-of all things-biscuits.  
  
"What some?" GIR said, as he trusts a basket of biscuits into Zim's hands.  
  
"Thanks GIR," Zim and Dib said in unison, both walking off to the table.  
  
"What happened to you two? Earlier you two were fighting like there was no tomorrow!" Gaz said as walked to the fridge, the raptor at her heels, "So…Fluffy…what should I get for you…hmmm…"  
  
The raptor then pointed, with a small claw, to the ham sandwich in the corner.  
  
"Ok…ham is good," Gaz said as she pulled the sandwich out of the fridge and gave it to 'Fluffy' who the grabbed the plate and scampered off with it to the table where he sat down in one of the chairs and began to devour the sandwich.  
  
" We talked about it… and decided to try to put aside our differences and just have fun being on the show…" Dib answered as he shoved a biscuit into his mouth and began to munch on it. Zim nodded.  
  
"Oh…Well the Leprechaun will be coming over to pick up Fluffy an time now, *RING* There he is…come on Fluffy… finish that sandwich and come with mommy…" Fluffy then jumped off the chair and followed Gaz to the door where she reluctantly came him up.  
  
"She seemed pretty attached to that raptor," Zim said as he heard her beginning to cry in the other room and run up stairs.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"More Biscuits?"  
  
**********That night at the Hut***********  
  
"Well, well, well…now that everyone's here…here are the results of today's raptor raising…Tequila tribe: 15 points out of 20…Margarita: 20 out of 20…Good job to both Tribes…" The LEP said as he sipped a can of Poop.  
  
"Wait a second," Professor Membrane said, "Aren't we supposed to vote off people…or Irkens…?"  
  
"Well, we originally decided to do that, but after an almost deadly attack on the main Survivor headquarters by rabid fans today…we decided to do a point system were people aren't voted off, the tribes just gain points by the different tasks they're sent to do."  
  
"What about the money?"  
  
"Oh…That… we decided to give each member of the winning team a million dollars…"  
  
"COOL!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Well, that all for tonight…Sleep well…hehehe…"  
  
The Tribes exited the hut all muttering about the new rules.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to work with dooming snake lady now…" Purple muttered to Red as they left to go to their camp.  
  
  
  
Good Job to Both Tribes! Congrats to the Margarita Tribe for being in the lead…Sleep well and sweet dreams…and NO bunking with other members…ZIM…DIB!  
  
"What? We were talking…I swear…"Zim said, looking innocent.  
  
What ever…  
  
  
  
Did ya like it? Huh Huh Huh? Review…NOW! *runs off and jumps into pool wearing all her clothes and doesn't come back up* *Purple (the author) comes walking up*  
  
You'll have to excuse my friend here, she's…ah…feeling a little under the water *cough* weather. 


End file.
